herobrine_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phase One
Phase One is the first part of the Origins Universe. From 2014 to 2018, the Phase One films have garnered over 3,000,000 views (as of 11/9/2017). Synopsis The first set of movies introduces the main universe the films are set in, as well as the main characters such as Steve Briggs, Robert Briggs, Jack Briggs, Anna Briggs, Michael White, Rick Jericho, Ray Johnson, entity_303 and the company VOLTEX Industries. The films in Phase One focus on the BRINE serum, a serum created by Anna Briggs using her husband Robert's blood, the serum's purpose is to cure cancer. But due to the dangers of the serum, VOLTEX kill Anna Briggs, to stop the serum from going public. Another focus on the films are Steve Briggs a bullied teenager who discovers that he has supernatural abilities, mainly telekinesis. The powers are the source of a demon who possessed Steve's great grandfather, Frederick, the powers then went through the males of the Briggs family throughout the decades including Robert and Jack. Films Origins Untold Origins Untold follows Frederick Briggs who, is the leader of Echo Squad, who are fighting in the Cold War in 1954. During a mission to get to the contingency point with Delta Squad, Frederick falls through the ice and wakes up inside a cave, where he finds the Brine totem and gets possessed. He then tries to live with the powers, with his wife. But the demon slowly takes over. ''BRINE'' Anna Briggs begins working on a serum to cure cancer, using her husband Robert's blood. But the company she works for, VOLTEX Industries, dont like that she is working on something without their knowledge and see it as potential competition, so they set out to stop her, any means necessary, even killing her. Herobrine Origins A bullied 17 year old teen, Steve Briggs discovers he has supernatural abilities, including telekinesis. After the death of his father, leaving Steve orphaned, he moves in with his very religious uncle Jack. During the high school End of Year Party, Steve unleashes his powers, losing complete control, killing almost everyone at the party in revenge against his bullies. Herobrine Origins Part II Following the attack at the End of Year Party, Steve Briggs is now on the run from police. But struggles to keep his powers under control. Herobrine Origins Part III Steve Briggs flees to Los Angeles where he meets Gavin and Amy. Chief Michael White begins the search for Steve Briggs, bringing in military help. Meanwhile Steve learns about his mother's mysterious death and the origin of his powers. entity_303 Rick Jericho and Ray Johnson, former employees of VOLTEX Industries who find the equations for the Brine serum. They decide to re-create the serum, calling it "Project: entity_303", but it soon turns catastrophic and learn why the serum was thrown away. LICK To be added Herobrine Origins Part IV To be added Short Films ORIGINS: Counter Attack Two police officers Troy Daniels and Jake Ryan find themselves stuck in the middle of the city attack between Steve Briggs and Robert Briggs.